


Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Drabble collections

by MamaBea, Rottweiler



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: By MamaB, By TJ, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBea/pseuds/MamaBea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottweiler/pseuds/Rottweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've been posting our drabbles on Tumblr, but for those who do not have or have not read them, we're bringing them here to AO3 :) Hope you guys enjoy</p><p>All drabbles can be found on ImaginexHobbit on Tumblr, links and pictures will (hopefully) be provided</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**DRABBLES BY MAMAB**

**Complete**

Imagine singing “No One Is Alone” and how this greatly affects Frodo whilst at Lothlorien

Imagine Legolas helping you with really awful menstrual cramps by rubbing your stomach and singing to you in Elvish

Imagine instead of Thranduil going to Erebor to reclaim his white gems; he has come to reclaim something even more precious that joined the Company; you.

Imagine becoming fatally wounded when saving Tauriel, because you love Kíli too much to watch him lose the love of his life, only to have him rush to your side and confess that you are his true love

 

**To Look Forward To**

Imagine Legolas flying into a jealous rage when he sees you talking to Thorin

Imagine one of the dwarves standing on another's shoulders in order to kiss you" Dwarf of choice: Nori. There needs to be more stories about our little thief

Imagine singing 'Once Upon A December' to the company'?? 

Imagine Kili rolling on top of you in his sleep, nuzzling his face against your boobs

Imagine Thranduil coming in to meet his granddaughter for the first time

Imagine Legolas giving you a silver ring as a sign of courtship, yet not realizing what it means

Imagine being pregnant with Legolas’ child and Thranduil telling you how proud he is to call you his daughter-in-law

Imagine Legolas helping deliver his first child

Imagine Dwalin proposing to you by singing ‘For The Dancing And The Dreaming’

Imagine Bard being sick and you sending him to bed but he won’t go until you go with him and cuddle up to him.

Imagine secretly being an elf and being hired as the care taker of young Fili and Kili. As they mature you fear they’ll find out who you are so you decide to leave

Imagine Kili complaining that there’s no room for him in your bed, due to all your stuffed animals

Imagine being on your period when on the quest and Kili and Fili looking through your bag to find your toiletries and when you explain it to them they have a major freak out and run around the camp screaming “She’s dying!”

 

**DRABBLES BY TJ**

**Complete**

Imagine slyly trying to cuddle up to Lord Elrond during a council meeting

Imagine Haldir being instantly smitten after seeing you for the first time with the Fellowship.

Imagine Fíli sitting behind you braiding your hair when he suddenly starts kissing your neck.

Imagine Fíli opening the door and seeing you in your undergarments

Imagine you succumbing to the gold sickness instead of Thorin.

Imagine toddler Fili trying to play at sword fighting with his baby brother even though he’s too young to hold the toy sword up.

 

**To Look Forward To**

Imagine taking care of Eomer’s wounds after the battle of Pelennor

Imagine the look on Thranduil’s face when he hears Legolas’ first word, and it’s not “Ada”

Imagine Thranduil always having to look after his (human) wife because she’s always getting into some form of mischief, which he’s secretly fond of

Imagine being Bard’s eldest daughter who Alfrid has a thing for, against your wishes

Imagine Thorin regarding you as his precious jewel during his dragon sickness and wanting to take you as his bride

Imagine jumping on Thorin from behind in an effort to keep him from throwing Bilbo over the wall, and in the struggle that ensues, you fall over instead.

Imagine accidentally smacking Kili in the face while playing around and apologizing profusely as he tries to pretend like it didn’t hurt.Imagine Bofur constantly calling you “Princess” even though your parents are both common farmers.

Imagine having a healthy polyamorous relationship with Bilbo and Thorin and all of you enjoying your lives in the Shire with head bumps and small kisses and of course the occasional “fun” stuff

Imagine accidentally shrinking down in toy size and the Company arguing over who gets to carry you around for the day

Imagine painting with the Company and getting into a paint war.

Imagine helping with dinner and accidentally feeding the company hallucinogenic mushrooms.

Imagine explaining to the Company what a pinky promise is and they take your example seriously by fulfilling that promise.

Imagine sleeping with a stuffed animal and the company teasing you about it.

Imagine one of the dwarves falling for you, despite you being known as the ‘Mother of Dragons’

Imagine wandering alone in Fangorn Forest as a young child and the Ents take care of you, raising you as one of their own. They teach you their language and you later become known as ‘The Wildling of Fangorn Forest’


	2. Imagine slyly trying to cuddle up to Lord Elrond during a council meeting

  


 

Arwen inhaled the evening air of the garden, closing her eyes and allowing the aroma of the flowers and streams to fill her senses.

“Nana! Nana! Ook!” 

Arwen smiled and opened her eyes as a small child dashed up to her, tiny fists clasping a scattered bouquet of flowers.

“They’re beautiful,” Arwen hummed.

“Thew fo you!” the child beamed, thrusting the bouquet towards the princess.

Arwen couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips, gently reaching down to take the flowers from the tiny hands. She brought them to her nose and found that the entire scent of the garden was now between her fingers, a content smile spreading across her cheeks.

“Thank you, Henig,” the princess smiled, reaching out and patting the toddler on the head.

After the grateful pat on the head, the toddler grinned and dashed back into the gardens to continue to play in the dirt.

As Arwen watched the tiny body giggle and squeal at the worms, she found herself recounting how this small creature had wiggled into her own life.

Arwen had been out for a simple ride not too far from Rivendell with a few others when her keen ears had picked up the wailing of a child. Following the cries, she and her company soon came across a tiny fisherman’s hut, and inside, an abandoned cradle with a screaming babe. Arwen and her caring heart refused to leave the child alone for another moment, collecting the babe in her arms and riding back to her father’s kingdom. The child was fed, watered and changed, and after her father had deduced that they suffered from no ailments, claimed that he would send word of a babe with missing parents to nearby towns.

Even after three years, there was no word from a single soul about losing their child. Arwen was of course furious, realizing that the child must have been abandoned rather than forgotten. Accepting that this tiny creature was without a family, Arwen adopted them as her own.

An elf princess with an adoptive human child, in a distant land someone must be snickering.

Though Arwen’s heart was quick to adopt the child, a few others within Rivendell would usually question her choice; why not simply ship the child to a human settlement where they could live with other humans. Every time, Arwen would give them the same answer; that her heart was stolen by the screaming human child the moment they met eyes.

“Nana…?”

Arwen was pulled out of her memories and looked down to see that the toddler was once again standing before her, eyes wide and curiously looking up at her.

“Whew’s Granpapa?”

Arwen smiled. Since the child was adopted into Rivendell’s royal family, they had been attempting to teach Sindarin to the small mind. While some words, like Nana were easy to grasp, others, like Amiladar, had the child reverting to Westron. For now, Arwen would humor the small child.

“Grandpapa is in a council meeting, do you miss him?” she hummed, bending down slightly so that she was closer to the child’s level.

She was given a nod and a small pout in reply making her smile.

“Well, he should be done shortly, how about we go and wait for him,” Arwen suggested, standing from the marble bench.

The child beamed and nodded quickly, taking her hand when she offered it.

Arwen lead the way through the large halls of her home, fingers being clasped by the tiny toddler by her side. As always, the child’s head was on a constant swivel, keeping a look out for familiar faces and friends.

“Look, here we are,” Arwen claimed. “Come sit here and-”

Arwen’s words were stolen when the toddler released her hand and dashed over to the large oak doors before them. Giving a mighty push for one so small, one of the doors opened enough for the child to slip through before Arwen could grab onto them.

The members of the council didn’t seem to notice the door becoming slightly ajar, or the small head to bob along behind their chairs. Elrond’s eyes however, had noticed as soon as the door had opened that they had a tiny guest in their midst.

“Hîr vuin?” Glorfindel questioned, noticing that the king was not giving his full attention to the discussion.

The moment the words left the warrior’s lips, two sets of hands appeared from below the table by Elrond’s elbow.

A round of chuckles echoed throughout the room as Elrond shifted his eyes down to the toddler beside his chair. Elrond finally gave the toddler a small smile and shifted over in his chair slightly, the toddler grinning and climbing up onto his lap.

After shuffling around to try and get comfortable, the child snuggled into the elf king’s torso.

“Should we end for now My Lord?” one of the council members asked quietly, watching as the child’s eyes slowly slipped closed.

Elrond shook his head. “No, let us continue.”

The others nodded and continue to speak to their lord about the happenings out in the world as well as within their walls, Elrond resting his hand on the toddler’s back as a tiny hand gripped his tunic and eyes slipped shut in slumber.


	3. Imagine Haldir being instantly smitten after seeing you for the first time with the Fellowship

  


“I can see the Shire from up here!” Pippin cheered, holding his hand at eyebrow level.

“Oh haha Peregrin,” she scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. “If you want to see the Shire, go make friends with an Ent.”

“They don’t really exist though… do they?” Merry piped up from beside her.

“Just because they haven’t been seen for a long time doesn’t mean they don’t exist,” she huffed, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Merry nodded and continued to try and keep pace with her long strides, Pippin’s hands resting on top of her head as his own swiveled around.

This is what happens when you’re good with “kids” and are “unnaturally tall”, everyone wants to see the world from your perspective. But honestly, 6’6” is not that staggering of a height; Aragorn is 198 centimeters too!

She had met up with the Fellowship after receiving a message from Elrond of Rivendell, asking if she would be willing to help them for when they reached the Gap of Rohan and continued east. She had agreed and met the nine at Hollin Ridge just as they had begun to make camp atop the rocks. After Saruman’s little birdy spies found them and the wizard had decided to take a different route than what she was told, saying she wasn’t impressed would have been an understatement.

The short travel time together had ended with her basically attaining two growths, one on each hip; one named Took and the other Brandybuck.

The two hobbits seemed to be intrigued with her, and though at first she found it odd, she had to admit that they grew on her. Pippin was forever cheerful and lighthearted while Merry seemed to have quite the troublemaking attitude as well as a sass-filled tongue. Once everyone had made it out of Moria, save for one wizard, the two seemed to mourn for the loss of their friend before bouncing right back onto her heels.

‘How tall are you?’ Pippin had asked.

‘I’m the same height as Aragorn from what I can tell… why?’ she had replied.

Which brought them to this very moment; Merry all but jogging to keep up with her strides while Pippin was perched on her shoulders like a toddler on lookout. This had also meant however that she was unable to run along with the others, which Aragorn had disapproved of at first. She had replied that she would keep the two hobbits by her side at all times, and that if they did end up being chased, she would throw one under each arm and catch up.

“Oh! I see a forest! Is that where we’re going?” Pippin claimed, pointing ahead of them.

“Yes Peregrin, we’re going to the kingdom of Lothlórien,” she hummed.

“Do you think we’ll be safe there?” Merry asked.

“I’m sure we will be Meriadoc,” she replied, patting him on the top of his head.

After a few more hours of walking at a leisurely pace, the trio arrived at the forest’s edge, instantly noticing that the others had remained within the tree line to wait for them.

“Alright, time to get down little one,” she grunted, kneeling on the ground so that Pippin could slid off of her shoulders.

“Let us continue, we don’t have any time to waste,” Aragorn spoke, leading the way further into the woods.

After managing to convince Merry and Pippin to remain with Frodo and Sam, she took a spot near the back of the group, walking alongside Boromir.

“They just weasel their way in, don’t they,” the man chuckled, giving her a knowing look.

“Into your heart or onto your back?” she laughed.

Before their conversation could continue, several arrowheads were suddenly in front of their noses as well as everyone else’s.

“The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark,” a calm voice suddenly spoke from the front of the group.

-

As Haldir’s eyes scanned over the group in front of him after leading them to the elven sentry posts high up in the tree, he was surprised to find them zero in on one of the figures towards the back.

She was a tall woman with a thin face framed by hair matted with dirt and blood her body appearing in the same state with the addition of bruises and open wounds. To the untrained eye, this woman seemed to be an utter mess, but Haldir found her appearance appealing even with the grime.

‘Now is not the time,’ he thought to himself, returning his mind to the conversation at hand.

After nearly ten minutes of Aragorn pleading to allow them shelter, Haldir accepted and lead the nine to Caras Galadhon, and after a brief exchange with both Celeborn and Galadriel, brought them to an area where they could rest.

Haldir however, found himself unable to fully leave the group, forever being pulled towards the woman among them.

“You smell,” one of the tiny ones claimed after sitting next to her.

“Thank you for reminding me Peregrin,” she scoffed.

“Maybe we should all ask for a bath; you smell too Pip,” the one on her other side snickered.

“Oi! You aren’t exactly all sunshine and daisies ya know!”

“I probably smell better than you do!”

“Enough you two or I’m drowning you in your bath!” she barked, taking their heads by the hair and shaking them slightly with a frown.

“Haldir.”

The marchwarden jumped and spun around to be greeted with the smiling form of the Lady of Light.

“My Lady Galadriel!” he yelped. “I was only-”

“Relaying that the young maiden’s bath has been prepared for her?” Galadriel hummed, giving him a knowing look. “The one in the western grove.”

Instantly understanding the meaning in her words, Haldir couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, My Lady.”

Galadriel nodded and walked away, leaving Haldir to turn back around and watch as the woman attempted to pick off the dried mud on her arms.

Chastising himself for having to gather his courage, Haldir stepped out from behind the trees and walked over to the trio seated on the grassy floor.

“My Lady,” he began, getting her attention. “A bath has been prepared for you if you would like to cleanse yourself.”

“I would love to, lead the way,” she laughed, standing from the ground.

Haldir had to do a bit of a double take when he found she stood nearly an entire head taller than him, but found himself smiling, his heart warming more than it had before.

“Please, this way,” he claimed, leading the way.

“You’re the elf that brought us here right?” she began. “I never caught your name.”

“It’s Haldir, My Lady.”


	4. Imagine Fíli sitting behind you braiding your hair when he suddenly starts kissing your neck

  


 

The day was warm and sunny, a gentle wind blowing through the trees and creating waves through the long, lush green grass. You were currently sitting alone in the long grass, an old worn book resting open in your lap. You and Fíli had agreed to meet out here, your usual spot, when his meeting with Thorin ended that afternoon. As much as you understood that he had duties as the heir to Erebor, you couldn't help but feel slightly let down after waiting alone for nearly an entire hour.

Hearing your name being called out from behind, you turned around in time to catch sight of Fíli quickly climbing the small hill, a slightly tired but beaming smile stretched across his lips.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late, one of the council members all but barged into Thorin's office and demanded answers on the fountain's completion date," Fíli sighed, finally falling to his knees beside you and flopping back into the grass.

"I'll admit that I was feeling a bit upset, but I also understand that you have a duty to uphold," you hummed, reaching forwards to run your fingers through some of the loose hair on his head.

"I also have a duty to you," Fíli hummed, pouting slightly and cracking his eyes open to look up at her. "And I'm sorry that I haven't been upholding to it."

Rather than arguing with him about it, you simply shook your head and gave him a smile, a silent way of telling him that all was forgiven.

After a few minutes of silence, you reading your book and continuing to brush Fíli's hair with your fingers, the prince pushed himself into a sitting position before giving you a perplexed look.

"Did you take your braids out?" he asked.

"I went for a bath with your mother. I didn't want to try to redo them and accidentally insult you or your family or something, so I left it loose," you explained, giving him a slightly wary look. "Did I make it worse?"

Fíli let out a small bark of laughter. "No, no! I only just noticed that they weren't in. May I?"

You nodded with a smile, him returning it and shuffling around so that he was sitting behind you. Gently pulling your hair into his hands, Fíli began to braid your locks with expertise he had acquired over the years.

Having Fíli braid your hair had turned into a type of comfort; it was almost strange how relaxing having him play and pleat your hair could be, but many times you'd found yourself nodding off when he did so.

The words on the pages in front of you began to blur as you found your eyes slipping closed, his fingers brushing along your scalp and through your locks. You could feel Fíli shift behind you, shimmying forwards so that his legs rested on either side of your hips and his torso lightly press against your back. His hands paused for a moment in your hair before you felt lips softly press against the junction between your neck and your shoulder.

Slowly trailing higher on your neck, you could feel goosebumps appear across your skin as the fine hairs above his lips and the cold bears in his beard rest against the exposed skin of your shoulder and neck. When his lips found the spot behind your ear however, you couldn't stop yourself from letting out a small giggle as your body involuntarily tried to flinch away from him.

"What's this, did I happen upon something back here?" Fíli hummed, a grin evident through his voice.

You let out another small yelp and laugh as he quickly taking his hands from your now braided hair and wrapped his arms around your waist, stopping you from moving further away from him while his lips continued their assault on your neck.

"Nooo, Fíli!" you laughed, your body slowly began to fold in on itself in an attempt to make him stop tickling you. "Stop that tickles!"

"Exactly!" Fíli huffed between kisses and nips against your skin. "I can't tell you how many times you've managed to beat me when it comes to things like this, so I plan on taking the opportunity presented to me."

You released another squeal and started kicking your legs under yourself as he latched onto your neck again, nipping and kissing his way back down until he was at your shoulder again. You managed to calm your giggles a fair bit by the time he pulled you towards him, your back flush against his chest, leaning over your shoulder to give you a light peck on the cheek.

"Mmm… will you read to me?" he hummed, resting his chin on your shoulder and slowly shutting his eyes.

Letting out a small laugh, you reached back to gently run your fingers through his hair again before picking up your discarded book.


	5. Imagine Fíli opening the door and seeing you in your undergarments

  


 

It had been a COMPLETE accident… really! Fíli had only been searching for the hobbit’s bathroom and had apparently taken a wrong turn, because when he turned the doorknob and opened the door, he was met with a bare back and a low riding waistline. The eldest Durin Prince attempted to mime his way out of the situation, but found that no words were coming out of his mouth.

Two weeks. It had taken her and her cousins two agonizing weeks to simply traverse down the mountains of Ered Luin and find their way to the round green door under the hill. By the time the first had passed, she was already fully willing to simply shove them the rest of the way down the rocky cliff face, especially when Dori had begun to squawk about how they should slow down for “poor Ori’s sake”; Ori was 90 years old for Mahal’s sake, he wasn’t a dwarfling anymore!

“Stupid Dori, I honestly don’t understand how Nori puts up with him…” she scoffed, pulling her trousers down and kicking them a few feet away.

Squatting down to reach into her pack, she pulled out a fresh pair of pants and a nice faded green tunic made of a light material that would be easy to sleep in while they were at the hobbit’s home. She slipped her pants on and looped one of her belts around her middle before taking her shirt from over her shoulder and beginning to pull it over her torso.

She turned to make her way back out to the others while her head popped out from the collar of her tunic, only for her to freeze, feeling every fiber in her body begin to burn.

“Umm….. hey…. uuhhh… I… I….” Fíli stammered, his eyes widening more than they already had.

The darrowdam, while her cheeks did flush from embarrassment at realizing that the younger dwarf could have been standing there the entire time for all she knew, simply rolled her eyes at his stuttering. Walking forward, she lifted her hand and grabbed onto the fur lining of his coat and pulled him down closer to her height so that she could whisper in his ear.

“You know, Fili, if you wanted a show, you simply need to ask,” she grinned.

Releasing his collar, she snickered and placed her palm across the prince’s face, pushing him out of the way by it and walking out of the room back towards the sitting room where she found her cousins lounging around.

“Oi you!” Nori laughed when she stole a loaf out of his hand before devouring it. 

Ori looked over at the two, noticing his cousin’s arrival. “You look flushed cousin, are you alright?”

“Don’t get me started,” she chuckled.

“I think I just may want to,” Nori grinned.

There were a few snickers from some of the others as the darrowdam continued to rip apart the loaf in her hands.

She caught sight of Fili entering the sitting room as well, his cheeks still flushed as his brother came dashing over and babbling nonsensical thing to him. When the blond prince looked up and met her eyes, she gave him a wink and turned back down to look at the thief in front of her.

“Go pour me a drink, cousin, and we’ll talk.”


	6. Imagine you succumbing to the gold sickness instead of Thorin

  


 

“Uncle!”

Thorin turned to see Fíli and Kíli dashing down the stairs, wide grins spread across their faces. Fíli reached him first and all but bowled him over, Kíli only adding to the pile of Durins when he too reached the landing.

“When Bilbo said that something was wrong we feared the worst!” Kíli claimed as his older brother and uncle shared a greeting headbutt.

“He said there was a sickness in the mountain,” Fíli added.

Thorin didn’t reply, but his face turning solemn was all the brothers needed for an answer. Before either of them could question him further, the king turned to look down into the hoard of gold before them. Following their uncle’s gaze, the brothers didn’t spot anything out of the ordinary at first, until you shifted the tiniest bit.

“How long-”

“Since Smaug was driven from the mountain,” Thorin spoke, his eyes forlorn. “No food, no water, no rest, nothing for three days.”

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Kíli questioned.

“What can we do?” Fíli sighed. “I’ve only heard stories from Amad about Thror’s gold sickness, and even then he was always haunted with it, all the way until his death.”

Kíli lowered his head slightly and looked up at his uncle once again. Thorin continued to watch you stare at the assortment of gems in your palm, an astonished and glassy-eyed look stretched across your face.

He hated this.

He hated that he was forced to watch you succumb to the same illness he’d been forced to watch his grandfather go through; that the two of you had watched Thror go through. You had always been by each other’s sides growing up, being children together and teens together. Even when Thorin was expected to tend to his “princely duties”, at the end of the day you’d be waiting inside the great hall with a bottle of ale and two mugs. You had helped him evacuate the mountain when Smaug attacked Erebor, you had stood by his side when Frerin was laid to rest, you had been the first outside of the royal family to hold both Fíli and Kíli when they were born, only to hand them over to him when Thorin arrived late.

You had always been there for him, and now he felt powerless as you slipped away, like sand through an open palm.

Thorin sighed and turned back to his nephew’s finding their saddened gazes directed towards your form as well.

“Come, let’s greet the others; they’ve been worried about you almost as much as I have,” Thorin hummed, patting Fíli on the shoulder.

The blond nodded and tugged his brother along as Thorin turned back to you only for a moment before following after them.

The days continued to pass by like this, Thorin returning every few hours only to see that you’ve moved your fascinated and loving stare to a different pile of gold than before, never once lifting your head, even when he called your name.

Finally, after you spending nearly an entire week down with the gold, Thorin had had enough. He would drag you away from the hoard if need be, but he was going to get you back.

As he descended the stairs, he caught sight of the Fundin brothers as well as Bilbo watching him from the landing. The moment his foot crunched the gold coins under his boot, your muttering stopped and your head slowly turned to look at him over your shoulder.

“Be careful Thorin!” Bilbo pleaded.

Thorin would have scoffed at the hobbit’s worry for him, had he not seen what Bilbo had no doubt noticed as well.

Your eyes.

Soft eyes that were once filled with laughter and joy and song had darkened to hold nothing but greed and lust, your irises which once held his favourite hue, now reflecting the same gleaming colour of the wretched room that you sat in.

Softly calling out your name, Thorin raised his hands to show that he had no weapons, and that he meant you no harm. Cautiously taking steps closer to your hunched over frame, Thorin was startled to say the least when a low and beastly growl resonated through your body before spinning around and facing him with teeth bared.

“Mine!” you roared, your voice echoing through the massive room. “All mine! Get out!”

When Thorin didn’t back away, this only seemed to anger you more. Thorin barely dodged as you leapt at him, teeth bared and growling like a wild animal.

“Thorin!” the others called out, quickly rushing off of the landing to come to their king’s aid.

Whether Thorin didn’t hear their cries or chose to ignore them, he kept his eyes on you, feeling his stomach plummet all the more now that you were fully facing him.

Though your eyes had worried him, now that he could see you clearly, worry was replaced with horror. Your fingers had slimmed to look like skin stretched over too much bone, ending in talon-like nails at the end of each one, while your teeth had sharpened to daggers. The one thing that made Thorin’s heart all but stop however, was your skin; your neck, cheeks and hands were adorned with black iridescent scales.

“I will not paaaaarrt… with a sssssssingle coin,” you hissed, taking another step towards him.

“Thorin!”

The king turned to see Dwalin and Balin arrive at the doorway, Dwalin armed with a large war hammer while Balin held a sword. Thorin’s attention was turned back to you when you gave another roar and lunged at him. Dodging to the side again, your body flew past him and crashed back into the gold covering the floor.

“No! Don’t attack!” Thorin barked, thrusting his hand out when Dwalin turned his glare towards your snarling form.

“Thorin-”

“No!” Thorin barked, turning his eyes back to you as well. “I know you’re in there.”

You hissed at him again and narrowed your eyes. Just as you looked to be ready to attack him again, a golden goblet struck the back of your head, eyes rolling into your skull as you collapsed to the ground.

“Excellent timing as always Master Baggins,” Balin chuckled, lowering his sword.

Bilbo hastily dropped the goblet and raised his hands in surrender in case Thorin was angry at him for knocking you out.

Thorin cautiously walked over to your unconscious form, lifting you over his shoulder before turning to look at the Fundin brothers.

“I want all access to this room blocked off. No one is to enter without my knowledge is that understood?” Thorin spoke.

Both of them nodded and walked off to no doubt find the needed resources while Thorin walked out of the glittering room.

“Bilbo,” Thorin called out, waiting for the hobbit to scuttle up to his side. “Fetch Oin and tell him to meet me in the dungeons.”

“Th-the dungeons?” Bilbo squeaked.

Thorin didn’t reply, instead readjusting your body over his shoulder, continuing to walk through his kingdom and down to the dungeons in the deepest part of it.


	7. Imagine Legolas helping you with really awful menstrual cramps by rubbing your stomach and singing to you in Elvish

  


You groaned to yourself as you lay in bed, feeling another spasm go through your abdomen, and you curl in on yourself. You were feeling bloated and warm, but the pain running all along your lower half of your body was unbearable. It was always painful, but of all the times for it to hit you, now was not that time.

You had been offered a place to stay in Mirkwood after the war. Thranduil wanted to show his appreciation for your courage and kind heart during both the battle and tending to the wounded after. You only planned to stay for a little while, you were afraid to grow attached to anyone.

You gasped as the pain shot through your lower half once more and clenched the bed sheets in your hands. Taking a deep breath you tried not to cry, but tears were threatening to fall. If only they had ice packs or heating pads in Middle Earth.

As you grimace in pain for the millionth time, a knock sounds and you flinch as you realize this means you have to get up. You manage to sit up a little as you hear, “Y/N, are you alright?” The familiar voice asks.

You sit up a bit more and shuffle to the side of the bed only to cringe as sitting up causes a nasty spasm to run along your lower back. You call out as you take in another shaky breath, “I’m fine…”

Legolas’s voice came from the other side of the door, “Y/N, may I come in?”

Staying in a seated position you answer, “Of course.”

Legolas entered slowly and looked at you, “You do not look well,” he comments as he closes the door behind him.

“I guess I am feeling a little under the weather,” you admit as Legolas grabs the chair from your writing desk and sits.

“What is wrong?” Legolas asks carefully.

“I’d rather not tell,” you admit a bit embarrassed, “It’s kind of a private thing…”

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment, and then understanding seemed to cross his face. He looked embarrassed himself as he replied, “Is there anything I can get you?”

You smile at Legolas and shake your head, “Unless you know of a way to relax, I’m afraid there isn’t anything you can do…”

“Y/N have you tried lying down?” Legolas inquires.

“I was doing that, but I can’t seem to figure out a side on which I can lay upon,” you admit.

Legolas looks at you with a small smile, “How about I go get you some fruit and water? I shall return soon,” he spoke gently as he rose and left the room.

Once he was gone, you gently flop back onto the bed. As you lie down on your back, another fit takes over and you bite your bottom lip. You close your eyes tightly and take deep breaths, you focus on your breathing and hope that the fit will ease off soon. You try to stretch out your legs, hoping that’ll help cease some of pain, but it only does it for a moment.

Squeezing your eyes shut tighter you try to pretend there is no pain, that the muscles in your abdomen don’t feel like they are being pulled at. You begin to rub your hand against your stomach trying to find another way of easing the pain.

“Y/N,” Legolas’s voice called out and you open your eyes as the Elven Prince opened your door again. 

He had a tray with him, filled with an assortment of fruits and he held a vase of water, “Would you like something to eat?”

You shake your head, “No thank you…Not right now.”

Legolas smiles softly at you, “Very well,” he places the tray and vase down before sitting next to you on the bed. He noticed you rubbing your abdomen, “Are you alright?”

“No…I can’t seem to relax the muscles,” you admit.

Legolas lifts his hand and gently places it on your abdomen, “May I help…?”

You blush a bit and nod slowly, Legolas begins to do a slow circled motion along your abdomen and began to hum. You look up at his face and he is looking down at you, “Y/N, please try and rest,” he says as he went back to humming.

It was then that his hum became an elven song:

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_silivren penna miriel_

_o menel aglar elenath,_

_na-chaered palan diriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath_

_nef aear, sí aearon,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, sí aearon!_

The slow circling pattern and his deep bass tone of voice had you closing your eyes. You relax into your pillows, taking a deep breath. As you listen to Legolas’s voice, you giggle, “What is so funny, Y/N?” Legolas asks.

“I didn’t know you could sing…”you admit with a wide grin, “It’s nice…”

“You don’t know many things,” Legolas chuckles, “Please try to rest…”

You close your eyes once more again, falling asleep to the sound of Legolas’s voice.


	8. Imagine singing “No One Is Alone” and how this greatly affects Frodo whilst at Lothlorien

  


You were resting with the fellowship, it had been a long two days especially after the loss of Gandalf. Galadriel had offered the fellowship and you a place to sleep and rest. You look around at the other companies and see how worn out most are, but you also see that Frodo looks sad, but there is a lost look in his eyes.

Aragorn encourages you and the others to get some sleep, but that look in Frodo’s eyes was haunting. You decide to go for a walk and find yourself near a little fountain, you look into the water and find yourself staring at your appearance. You hear someone behind you and pull out a dagger ready to defend yourself.

“Y/N!” Frodo exclaims, “It’s me…”

You lower your dagger and sigh, “I’m sorry Frodo…You startled me…”

Frodo looks up at you with those big blue eyes with small smile, “It’s alright, I should know better than to sneak up on you Y/N.”

That haunted look you saw early seems to appear and you kneel down to his level, “What is bothering you Frodo?”

At first, it seemed Frodo wasn’t going to say anything. He sighed as he sat down on the grass, you sit next to him and wait. Frodo finally looks up at you and answers, “I fear I must do this alone…”

You place a gentle hand on Frodo’s shoulder, “You do not have to do anything alone…”

“I feel alone,” Frodo whispered.

You look down at your feet as you think for a little while. Your gaze goes back to Frodo’s eyes, “May I sing you a song from where I’m from?”

Frodo nodded and you began to hum the familiar tune of a song you knew well. It was from one of your favourite musicals “Into the Woods” called “No One is Alone.”

_“Mother cannot guide you._  
_Now you’re on your own._  
_Only me beside you._  
_Still, you’re not alone._  
_No one is alone. Truly._  
_No one is alone._

_Sometimes people leave you._  
_Halfway through the wood._  
_Others may deceive you._  
_You decide what’s good._  
_You decide alone._  
_But no one is alone._

_Mother isn’t here now_  
_Wrong things, right things_  
_Who knows what she’d say?_  
_Who can say what’s true?_  
_Nothings quite so clear now._  
_Do things, fight things,_  
_Feel you’ve lost your way?_

_You decide, but_  
_You are not alone_  
_Believe me,_  
_No one is alone_  
_No one is alone._  
_Believe me._  
_Truly_  
_You move just a finger,_  
_Say the slightest word,_  
_Somethings bound to linger_  
_Be Heard_  
_No one acts alone_  
_Careful_  
_No one is alone_

_People make mistakes._  
_Fathers, Mothers,_  
_People make mistakes_  
_Holding to their own,_  
_Thinking they’re alone._  
_Honor their mistakes_

_Fight for their mistakes_  
_Everybody makes…”_

You look over and see Frodo’s eyes are a bit more sad than they had been earlier. You stop singing and take Frodo’s hand, “I’m sorry…” You whisper.

Frodo looks up into your eyes and states, “Will you finish the song?”

_“One another’s terrible mistakes._  
_Witches can be right, Giants can be good._  
_You decide what’s right, you decide what’s good_

_Just remember (Just remember)_  
_Someone is on your side_  
_Our side_  
_Someone else is not_

_While we’re seeing our side_  
_Our side (Our side)_  
_Maybe we forgot: they are not alone._  
_No one is alone_

_Hard to see the light now._  
_Just don’t let it go_

_Things will come out right now._  
_We can make it so._  
_Someone is on your side_  
_No one is alone…”_

You finish the song and feel a hand grasp yours. You look at Frodo and whisper, “In honesty, I feel very alone…I can’t say I belong in Middle Earth, no one understands me…But…”

You look Frodo in the eyes and smile gently, “As the song states, no one is really alone…Frodo you feel alone in this, but you are not. You have people willing to risk everything to help you complete this task…”

Frodo smiled sadly back, “Thank you Y/N…” He wiped at his eyes trying to avoid the watery tears threatening to fall.

Just then a voice called out, “Frodo! Mr. Frodo?”

You chuckle as Frodo turns his head, “Over here Sam…”

A much larger hobbit appeared with a sigh of relief seeing Frodo. He smiled towards you and began to speak, “I thought you had gone Mr.Frodo…I was worried.”

“He wasn’t alone,” you explain and Frodo turns his gaze back to you. You smile and wink at him, he smiles back as you say, “Time for bed Frodo.”

Frodo chuckles and Sam looks at both of you. Frodo gets up first and begins to walk away, he stops when he realizes you aren’t following. He calls out to you, “Y/N are you not going to rest?”

“In a bit,” you answer and Frodo comes back, giving you a gentle hug.

The hobbit whispers in your ear with a bit of a hum, “No one is alone…”

You smile to yourself as you watch the two hobbits walk back to where everyone else is resting.


	9. Imagine toddler Fili trying to play at sword fighting with his baby brother even though he’s too young to hold the toy sword up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started as a drabble and apparently turned into a short story. I don't mind though; I think it turned out fairly well X3

  


 

“I don’t understand how you let her rope you into this,” Thorin sighed, rubbing his hands across his face.

“Of come off your high horse and learn how to share Thorin,” you laughed, giving him a grin and patting him on the arm. “You and your father will need Dís to be there for this meeting and… well… you’re not really an option-”

“Why am I not an option?” Thorin growled, lowering his hands enough to glare at you.

“Well, you lose your temper and roar like your father, you don’t play along when Fíli wants to play Dwarves and Orcs, you’re just not babysitting material,” you laughed, giving him a cheeky grin.

“And I suppose you’re doing this to prove that you are,” Thorin scowled.

“Well _one of us_ has to have experience,” you sniggered.

Thorin stopped walking and glared at your back as you kept walking, ignoring that he’d frozen. “ _That_ was a low blow,” he growled.

“Shall I seek a healer for the burns to your pride?” you teased, turning and grinning back at him over your shoulder.

Thorin narrowed his eyes and continued to walk again, allowing you to lead the way to his sister’s home.

After only a few more minutes, the two arrived at a humble house nestled within the rocks of the Blue Mountains, like many of the homes. You knocked on the door four times and there was a loud squeal from the other side. Just as the door began to open, you took one step to the side to allow the tiny blond toddler dash through the threshold and latch onto Thorin’s pant leg.

“UNCLE THOWIN!” the toddler squealed, his grin taking up the majority of his tiny chubby face.

“I feel so loved,” you laughed, stepping into the house and ignoring the pleading look Thorin shot you.

“I was beginning to wonder if you two had gotten lost!” Dís laughed, walking towards the front door with a tiny babe in her arms.

“Thorin? Lost? _Never_ ,” you snickered, meeting her halfway. “I on the other hand have an _excellent_ sense of direction.”

“I’m certain you do,” Dís laughed, opening one arm to give you a short hug. “Thank you again for agreeing to take care of these two for the day.”

“Of course!” you chirped, looking down at the wide eyed babe in her arms. “I practically consider all of you to be family since Thorin is _clearly_ transfixed himself on me.”

“More like you weaseled your way into the royal suite in Erebor and gave everyone the most pitiful look so you weren’t kicked out,” Thorin scoffed, finally managing to pry the toddler from his leg and enter the home.

“That may be true, but it still doesn’t explain why you follow me around everywhere,” you grinned.

“I do not-”

“Oh would you two plan the wedding already!” Dís interrupted with a hearty laugh. “Honestly, the way you bicker almost makes it feel like you already are.”

“Ewwwww,” both you and Thorin groaned, scrunching your faces up in mock disgust.

The trio of adults cracked up into a loud round of laughter as you reached out and gently took the babe from Dís’ arms.

“Hey there Kíli, do you remember me?” you cooed, bouncing him slightly in your arms. “You, your brother and I are going to have lots of fun today, and if not you can poop on me, OK?”

“As long as _you’re_ the one cleaning it up,” Thorin chuckled, setting Fíli back down on the ground.

“Amad, do you weawy have to gow?” the blond pouted up at his mother.

“Oh Fíli come now, you three have all met before, you’ll have lots of fun, just like last time,” Dís laughed, squatting down to look her son in the eye and give him a smile.

Fíli pouted for a moment longer before you squatted down next to Dís, Kíli still babbling baby nonsense into his foot in your arms.

“You know Fíli, I’m not really _here_ to look after you, I mean you’re practically an adult. Rather, I’m here to look after your baby brother here, and I could really use your help while your Amad is away,” you hummed, giving the toddler a smile.

Fíli’s eyes seemed to glow as he too grinned and quickly nodded.

“Okay!”

“Alright then, I don’t want to interrupt your time together,” Dís smiled. “Give me a hug now.”

Fíli eagerly ran into his mother's arms and gave a small squeal when she peppered his face with quick kisses, her beard tickling his nose enough to make him release a small sneeze when she pulled away causing everyone to laugh.

“Alright, thank you again for doing this,” Dís thanked, both of you standing and pulling you into another quick hug before pecking Kíli on the forehead. “Shall we, brother?”

Thorin smiled but nodded, motioning for his sister to exit first.

“Don’t let him shave you again,” the prince whispered, giving you a mocking smirk.

“That was an error in my judgement… but he seemed to enjoy himself so I’ll think about it,” you snickered. “See you later Thorin.”

The prince nodded and closed the door behind him.

The moment the door was closed you felt a tug on your trousers, turning slightly to see Fíli was looking up at you.

“What is it my Little Lion?” you asked, a smile stretching across your lips.

Fíli grinned at the nickname(the one you had given him on the very day of his birth) and pointed out the front door. “Can we gow outside to pway?” he asked.

“Of course we can, would you like to go to the park?” you nodded, squatting down so that you were closer to his height.

Fíli nodded again.

“Alright, then how about we pack some sandwiches and a few toys for you and your brother to play with, then we can go,” you suggested. “Do you think you could find the toys while I make the food?”

Fíli nodded quickly and shot away down the hall to where his and his brother’s rooms were located.

Giving a chuckle, you stood and bounced Kíli a few more times as you walked into the kitchen, setting the babe down in his chair and giving him a few grapes to play with. As you made the sandwiches, simple ham and cheese, you heard a small set of footsteps enter the kitchen behind you, a chair scraping over the floor and Kíli give a mix between a giggle and a squeal.

Turning around, you saw that Fíli had pushed another chair over to his brother and was standing in the seat.

“Do you like being an older brother so far Little Lion?” you asked, turning back to the food preparation.

Fíli hummed in agreement as Kíli gave another small squeal.

“I’m gowin to be da bestest big bwova eva!” Fíli grinned, a few teeth still missing from his mouth. “I’m gonna sow im how to beat up owcs and fight and-”

“Good gracious, Thorin’s been brainwashing you again hasn’t he?” you scoffed. “Honestly, that useless lump…”

“I’m gonna sow im evwyting I know!” Fíli added, his grin only growing as Kíli clapped.

“And what exactly is everything you know, hmm?” you chuckled, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

Fíli quickly jumped off of his chair and dashed back out of the kitchen, rolling your eyes slightly as you finished wrapping the sandwiches and set out to find a small bag in one of the cupboards.

“HIYAH!”

You let out a yelp when the back of your thigh was whacked with a thin piece of wood, swinging around to see Fíli holding a small toy sword, another one laying on the chair he had been standing on before.

“I know I’m not the prettiest dwarf, but do I _really_ look like an orc to you?” you laughed, rubbing your leg.

Fíli nodded his head causing you to grin.

“Well if I’m an orc that means I get to EAT YOU!” you laughed, raising your hands in a claw motion above your head and dashing towards him.

Fíli let out a shrill scream and dashed away, through the wide grin was still stretched across his face.

Laughing, you turned back around and finished packing the food into the strapped bag and picked Kíli up out of his chair, the babe gripping onto the collar of your shirt as you situated him in your arms.

“Alright Fíli, let’s go to the park!” you called out, pushing your boots onto your feet and grabbing Kíli’s tiny little booties.

“No! I dun wann gow wif an owc” he called out from somewhere back into the house.

“Ahahaha! I thought you would say that! That’s why I have your brother Little Lion!” you cackled, ticking Kíli’s tummy causing the babe to give a small squeal of laughter as you walked out the door.

“Nooo!!! Kiwi I save you!” Fíli called out, hurried footfalls sounding through the house.

With a grin, you quickly walked around so you were on the other side of the open door, readjusting the bag on your back and the brunette babe in your arms so you could carry him with just one.

“Kiwi!! I’m coming!!” Fíli squealed, dashing out of the door, toy swords in hand and boots on his feet.

The moment he had cleared the door however, you leapt forward and scooped him up in your unoccupied arm, tossing his over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Tricked you I did Little Lion,” you laughed, closing the door with your foot and making your way towards the small park not too far away.

Fíli struggled and laughed for a few minutes , trying to beat you on the back with his toy swords, though the thin wood did little against the back of your thick fur coat.

“Alright alright,” you laughed. “Stop squirming and I’ll put you down little one.”

Fíli instantly stopped and you squatted down to allow him to slip off of your shoulder to the ground. The moment his feet were firmly planted, he dashed away towards the park, waving his sword around and slaying the occasional bush or shrub.

After a few minutes, you arrived at the park with Kíli in your arms, noticing Fíli was now dashing around with a few other young darrows and dams. Kíli wiggled about in your arms for a second causing you to laugh.

“Alright alright little wriggler, let’s find a place to sit so you can crawl around,” you hummed, moving under a nearby tree and setting down.

The moment Kíli was placed on the grass between your knees, the babe reached towards the grass, grabbing a handful and moving to put it in his mouth.

“Ah ah ah! Chew on this instead,” you laughed, quickly taking a small rattle in the shape of a hammer and giving it to him.

Kíli’s eyes seemed to widen in fascination, taking the rattle and shaking it a few times before sticking it in his mouth. Rolling your eyes slightly, you ruffled the short dark hair on the babe’s head before raising your eyes to find the blond toddler.

Fíli stopped playing with the other children and looked around the park, as if sensing that you too had your eyes on him. Finding you and his brother fairly quickly, the blond gave a toothy grin and dashed over, both of his toy swords still clutched in his fists.

“Kíli sword fight with me!” Fíli exclaimed, thrusting one of his swords in his brother’s direction.

“Fíli, your brother’s too young to even _hold_ one of your swords, let alone fight with one,” you laughed.

Fíli looked away from his brother up to you and then back down, only to see Kíli had grabbed the blunt wooden blade and stuck it in his mouth with a few garbled coos. Fíli looked back up at you with a deep pout.

Giving a small laugh, an idea popped into your head. Reaching forward and taking the toy sword from Fíli, you turned it around and held Kíli’s tiny hands in your own, essentially holding the sword in the proper position through the babe.

“En garde big brother!” you claimed, maneuvering Kíli’s hands so that the sword was pointing up at the blond.

Fíli grinned and readied his own sword, taking a few jabs towards the two, though your years of experience made it easy to keep the wood away from the babe in your lap.

“Aha! We _got_ you!” you laughed, taking the small window of opportunity to whack Fíli on the rump with the flat end of the toy sword.

The brothers both let out a small shriek of laughter, Kíli’s gummy smile causing his brother to beam.

-=-

“That meeting ended up going longer than I expected,” Thorin groaned, rolling his shoulder under his hand.

“I hope the three of them got along alright,” Dís hummed, making a beeline for her home.

Thorin chuckled and couldn’t contain a roll of his eyes as he followed after her as she opened the door.

“Hello? Is anyone-oh! Oh my,” Dís stopped, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile.

Thorin rounded the corner to the living room and had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a bark of laughter.

There you were, sitting on the floor against the sofa in front of the fire, a worn out children’s book in your lap, Kíli sitting on your right hip and snuggled into your torso while sucking his thumb, Fíli sitting on your left hip with his head placed beside his brothers with his little wooden toy sword clutched in his arms.

Hearing the two walk in, you did your best to turn your head in their direction, giving them both a wide grin. “You two have a nice time?” you asked in a whisper.

“It looks like you had more of a day than we both did,” Thorin chuckled.

“Well judging from the looks of those holds they have on you, I don’t think you’ll be moving anytime soon,” Dís added with a laugh, motioning to the strong grips the two sleeping darrow babes had on your tunic.

You simply shrugged to the best of your abilities, having already accepted your fate when they had first fallen asleep. Dís giggled for a few moments before saying that she would make them all some tea, Thorin grunting that he was fine before walking over and sitting on the sofa by your shoulder, closest to Fíli’s head. He reached down to gently tossle the blond’s locks, the toddler grumbling in his sleep and burrowing further into your collarbone.

“Well, I think if this is what parenthood is like-”

“Don’t say it!” you warned, but chuckled none the less.

“It looks good on you,” Thorin smirked. “Being covered in babes almost makes up for your nose.”

“My nose is _lovely_ I’ll have you know,” you scoffed, upturning it and glaring at him out of the corner of your eye. “Now either go away or hush up; you’ll wake my two growths at this rate.”

Thorin rolled his eyes but settled back into the sofa as you continued to run your fingers through the short brunette and blond locks of the slumbering darrow babes in your lap.


	10. Imagine instead of Thranduil going to Erebor to reclaim his white gems; he has come to reclaim something even more precious that joined the Company; you.

  


 

Before ending up in Erebor with the dwarves, I’d had a fight with my King. King Thranduil had asked me to talk with the dwarves and go with them to get his white gems. I remember respectfully telling Thranduil, “There is no way the dwarves will take me with…”

Thranduil had frowned at my comment and stated, “I trust you Y/N and I know you will find a way…”

I argued with him for a while and before I thought he would bend, a guard rushed in, “My Lord the dwarves have escaped…”

I had no chance then, Thranduil had left his throne and was gone. I sighed heavily realizing I now had no choice but to do as my King had asked. I left Mirkwood in search of the dwarves, only once I had left I had no idea where to go, I’d never left Mirkwood, not since Thranduil found me lost in the woods and took me in as a small child.

I don’t know how it happened or what I did, but I found my way to Erebor and asked to stay with the Dwarves within Erebor as an envoy of Mirkwood. Thorin was against it at first, but once the dragon was gone, a sickness took over Thorin’s mind and Master Balin gave me the answer; I could stay.

I did as Balin instructed; I stayed out of Thorin’s path and stayed out of sight for the most part. I was just a woman, not of Elven kind, but that didn’t mean I was safe especially when the future King had lost his mind. I had watched the dwarves make a new wall, preventing anyone from truly getting in. I remember when Bard had come, pleading with Thorin about giving what he promised to the Laketown people. Thorin told Bard to leave and that he wouldn’t give them a single gold coin.

I internally groaned to myself in a corner, there was no way I could get the white gems now, Thorin would kill me before that happened. I almost wished I had gone with Bard and left Erebor, but I didn’t; I had to do as Thranduil asked.

The following morning there was a commotion and I followed the dwarves to the top of their new wall and gasped at the sight of the Mirkwood army with Thranduil leading them. Bard was attempting once more to make a bargain, but Thorin would not bend. Thorin glared darkly at Thranduil as he stated, “I wish to have what is mine, dwarf.”

“You get nothing,” Thorin had spat back.

Thranduil’s brows furrowed, “You will give back what is mine, with or without war.”

I began to shake my head slightly, what was Thranduil thinking, over a bunch of gems? He couldn’t be serious. Thorin saw me shaking my head and grabbed my arm, I yelped at his tight grip. Balin began to move forward but Thorin sent him a glare and then turned back to the army and Thranduil.

“Shall I toss this one over the wall then?” Thorin growled, “Y/N is of no use to me…”

Thranduil’s face grew dark and angry, “Give Y/N back to me.”

I blinked, surprised by Thranduil’s request after all was he not here for the white gems he wanted so much? I looked at Thranduil, noticing something tense in his gaze, I’d tuned out Thorin for a moment, but that mere moment was a mistake.

Thorin shook me, “You want her? You can have her!” Thorin tossed me over the wall and I screamed, I felt someone grab my hand and looked up. I noticed Dwalin had a hold of my hand and I looked frighteningly into his face.

I was going to die, all because Thranduil had wanted those damned gems. I heard something happening below me and someone shout, “Drop her dwarf!”

Dwalin looked me in the eyes and I gasped as he nodded and let go. I dropped into someone’s lap and looked up into Thranduil’s face.

“Y/N, you are safe now…” Thranduil whispered, he had a tender smile on his face as he added, “It’s a relief to see you alive…”

“My Lord?” I blinked confused.

“You are not to leave my side,” Thranduil stated firmly and held me close to his body as he galloped away from the wall and back to the army.


	11. Imagine becoming fatally wounded when saving Tauriel, because you love Kíli too much to watch him lose the love of his life, only to have him rush to your side and confess that you are his true love

  


 

Tauriel hollered as Bolg attacked her, you acted quickly and jumped in on the fight. You made a jump onto Bolg and stabbed him in the neck. The ugly and awful Orc threw you off of him and slammed a hard kick into Tauriel as the she-elf tried to aid you.

“Y/N, get out of here,” Tauriel growled.

“No!” you shouted as you get backed up and began to block Bolg’s attacks, “I will not leave you.”

You both fought together, but Bolg over took you both and flung Tauriel into a rock wall. You couldn’t bare to watch him as he went to grab Tauriel by the hair. You flung yourself at the Orc and you both fell over the edge. Tauriel shouted your name, but you fell quickly and you felt your back hit hard against a rocky edge.

You gasped as the air left your lungs for a moment. You noticed Bolg trying to get back up the rocky landscape to Tauriel and Kili who were now standing and watching you from the top of the old ruins. Tauriel shouted your name as Bolg realized that you were behind him.

He turned around just as you slammed your sword into his gut, but you didn’t get away before he drove his dagger into your side. You screamed in utter pain, how could you let that piece of filth stab you? Oh right, you were not a skilled fighter, you shouldn’t have been in the heat of the battle.

You had promised almost all the dwarves to help the men, to stay out of the thick, but you disobeyed and followed Bilbo, knowing that Kili was in danger. You couldn’t have him die or get hurt badly, that would break your heart. You wouldn’t have even helped Tauriel if it were the fact that the she-elf made Kili happy.

Happiness, that’s what you wanted for him. You wanted him to be happy, to live a good life with someone who loved him and he loved them. You smile, coughing a bit and tasting that terrible iron taste. You make a face as you place a hand on your side and lift it to see all the blood.

“Y/N!” Kili shouted your name as he appeared at your side, “What were you thinking?” He asked as he looked at your wound.

“I’m fine,” you grumbled, before falling over and cursing.

“Y/N, stop moving about,” Kili scolded and held you in his arms, “Wait for help to come, your wound is deep.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it,” you tried to joke, “I’m not feeling too great.”

“Y/N that’s not funny,” Kili groaned, “Seriously what were you thinking?”

“Honestly?” you retorted with a painful sigh, “I didn’t want the person you’ve shown such a high interest in to die before you truly told her how you love her…”

Kili looked at you very confused, “What are you talking about?”

“You,” you pointed to him, “Love Tauriel…”

Kili shook his head, “I admire the she-elf, but I do not love her…”

Kili looked you in the eyes, but you blinked and as you looked into his eyes the corner of your sight was failing. You frowned, “Everything is going dark…”

“Help is coming…” Kili whispered, “Do not leave me.”

“Why?” you chuckle, “I’m such a pain in the butt…”

“Because I love you,” Kili whispered and you feel your heart stop and your breath catch.

“Pardon?” You stutter out, “I think I misheard…”

“I said I love you Y/N,” Kili repeated and bent over to kiss your forehead as you hear the sound of large wings.

You groan and Kili begins to panic, “Hang in there, you are not going to die. Y/N!”


End file.
